Domesticating the Family
by MissEars
Summary: A snapshot series of Jack/Ianto's live together. These drabbles are SLOWLY SLOWLY being updated!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hallo!! This is just a series of drabbles. They can be looked at as oneshots but it's all Jack and Ianto's life together. So yes JANTO YAOI Very sexy men having at each other.**_

* * *

"Daddy! DAD-DY! WAKE UP!"

Ianto groaned and rolledon his side.

"I'm not awake. Ask your Papa."

The small boy nodded vigorously and climbed over the bed and both men in it.

"Papa, Papa. Wake up Papa"

Jack groaned and buried his face in the pillow.

"Yan, your son is up"

"He's your son before 9"

Jack groaned again. He flipped over so he could look at his son Gareth.

"Yes Gareth? What do you want?"

The mini Ianto looked at Jack with his big blue eyes and said in a koud stage whisper.

"It's Daddy's birthday!"

Jack laughed gentlely and scooped him up from between himself and Ianto. Then set him on his chest.

"Is it really?"

Gareth nodded again, happily.

"And what do you think we should do?"

"Nothing! Don't do anything!" Ianto's voice was slightly muffed by his pillow.

"Shhh! Daddy your asleep! You can't hear me!"

Ianto turned to look at him.

"No, I'm awake so I can hear you now."

Gareth pouted.

"But Daddy! It's your birthday! We havf'ta have a party!"

Ianto glared at the small boy, but his glare softened after a moment. It was hard to glare at a small boy in his p.j.'s sitting on his father's chest and his hair standing on end. Ianto groaned, he knew he was beat.

"Can we Daddy? Can we?" Jack jokingly mocked.

"Gareth, Hun, go get ready ok?"

Gareth didn't move, waiting for Ianto to agree.

"Fine. We can have a party now go get ready"

"YAY!" Gareth cheered and hugged Ianto tightly. Then lept off the bed cheering. Ianto groaned.

"I hate you Jack"

"Love you too Babe."

Jack gave Ianto a quick kiss.

"Come on if we don't get up now Gareth will try to dress himself again."

Ianto both laughed and groaned remembering the last time their 5 year old had tried to dress himself.

"I don't wanna get up. You get him ready"

Jack started to gentley nuzzle Ianto's cheek with his nose. Ianto tried to squirm away from Jack but Jack slid his arms around Ianto holding him in place. Jack continued to lightly mess with his Welsh lover. Ianto gave a small squeek when one of Jack's hands slid lower than it should have for holding him in place.

"Jaaaaaack, Don't! Not now!"

Jack grinned against Ianto's cheek, igoring Ianto's breathy plee's. Ianto continued to squirm ad wiggle about, not really helping his current situation.

"Jaaaaaack!"

Jack kept his hand moving slightly over Ianto. Fortunatly (or unfortunatly) a loud crash came from where their son's room was. Jack laughed and let go of Iantoto find out what had happenned and more than likely save Gareth from himself. Ianto groaned at Jack.

"Bastard"

"Carefull Yan, there are little ears about."

"I think the little ears have heard worse." Ianto moaned and squirmed cursig Jack as he got up to shower. Jack walked out of the room laughing. Grinning while knowing Ianto would get him back later.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: the next one in the series. This one is a bit more mature nothing worse than the show it's self but sexual refs are made.**_

* * *

Jack looked around.

It was Saturday.

He had the day off.

He had nothing to do.

He was bored.

Jack looked around again. Ianto was sitting at the table in the kitchen working on something. Jack

grinned. His case of bordem had just been solved.

"Iannnnnto! I'm bored." Jack whined

Ianto didn't look up, Jack frowned.

"Iaaaaaannnnto!" Jack tried again.

"hmmm? Wha Jack?"

"I'm bored. We should go do something."

"Like what Jack?"

Jack grinned and started to slid his hand over Ianto's shoulder and down his front.

"Jack don't. I'm trying to work."

Jack's hand kept sliding lower.

"Do you really Yan? We've our first day off in the longest time and you wanna work?"

The hand kept going.

"Yes, Jack because if I don't do this now it'll never get done"

Jack's hand rested on Ianto's upper thigh, and his face fell into a pout.

"Yaaaannnnn."

"Jaaaaaaacccck"

Jack kept pouting.

"No.Jack I've work to do. Go play on the computer or something."

Jack continued to pout and idlely wondered if his face would get stuck.

"You get mad when I play with the computer."

"Not WITH jack ON! Play games!"

Jack grinned and started to rub Ianto's thigh.

"I wanna play games with you!"

Ianto made a face and looked from Jack's hand to the paper work on his table.

Jack's hand.

Work.

Jack.

Work.

Jack naked in his bed.

Work.

With him.

"It can wait an hour."

"Or two. We've got all day Yan, and I'm increadably bored."

Jack grabbed Ianto's hand and led him to their bedroom. It was a good thing that Jack got bored easy.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh god, he was bleeding.

He hurt,he hurt so much.

He hurt everywhere.

This wasn't how he wanted it to end.

Laying in the middle of the street in Cardiff. Hit by some random driver who wasn't paying attention and couldn't be arsed to stay and see if he was alright. He laughed weakly and the paramedics told him he should stay quiet. Some where in the back of his mind he heard Owen bitching at him that he had to stay alive because if he didn't Jack would kill him. Next he heard Tosh's voice screaming obscenities at the driver, threating to kill him. Then Gwen's voice sobbing softly above him, telling him to stay strong. He didn't even want to think what Jack's voice would say. He gave another bloody giggle, the paramedics shot each other worried glances, Jack. Jack would laugh and tell him he was stupid to get run over. No, a little voice said, Jack would be everywhere at once screaming with Tosh, bitching with Owen, crying with Gwen, sobbing on his own. He gave a sigh and absently wondered why everything was slowly fading out and why the paramedics had started to panic. Slowly though he stopped caring, because he Ianto Jones was dead.

The world didn't stop turning because he was gone but for three people their world had suddenly gotten smaller, and lonelier.

For a forth his world ended with a bang, only for him to come right back into it without someone by his side.

A/N: Ummm Oh god? I can't believe I wrote that, I wanted it to be angsty but not that angsty...Damn. Umm.. wow..not much to be said really. Just in case my writing style is horrible and you didn't get it the fourth person was Jack. So tiny lil bit of Janto in there...ya


End file.
